In the Snow
by SlytherinGurrl
Summary: Why was he still friends with this girl? Oh right, he was in love with her.


**So, I accidentally posted a White Collar story instead of this :) SORRY!This should be the right one, lol.  
**

**This was written for the "snowed in" space on my trope_bingo card. Enjoy** **the Nate/Blair!**

* * *

Nate peered out the window and shook his head. "I'm not letting you go outside," he declared. "It looks awful and you'll never find a taxi."

"But, I have work tomorrow," Blair replied. "I don't mind staying but it's just a little snow and it is New York. I'm sure I'll find a taxi."

After running into Blair two months ago at the Plaza, Nate made sure that he was on his best behavior with his best friend. It was no secret that he still had feelings for Blair. Even though she was currently single, he didn't want to tell her in fears of being rejected by the brunette.

Blair rested her head on Nate's shoulder as she glanced out the window. "On second thought, maybe its best that I stay here," she agreed. "Hopefully, no one will notice that I wore the same skirt two days in a row."

_Sometimes, girls are so superficial_. "I'm sure they won't considering that you see new clients every day. And, do you keep clothes in your office?" Nate asked, frowning.

"Of course I do," she replied flippantly. "Don't you?"

"I'm not even going to question that."

Blair patted Nate's hair condescendingly. "See, you're finally picking up on how to talk to a lady."

Nate just rolled his eyes. Why was he still friends with this girl? Oh right, he was in love with her. Unfortunately, he still agreed with most of their classmates that Blair was a bitch.

"Hey, do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Are you crazy?" Nate shook his head vehemently. "I am not going outside and building a snowman."

"It's from a movie, you idiot. But, seriously. We should go outside and build a snowman."

"Are you sure? You might just wreck your hair or something."

"Are you mocking me, Nathanial?"

He smirked as he tossed her a scarf and her coat. "Just a little," he confessed. "Let's go outside and freeze our asses off."

* * *

Blair loved the snow. Even though she had lived in the North East for all of her life, she never got tired of the snow. She picked up a handful of snow and shaped it into the perfect snowball and threw it right at Nate's face.

"Ow," he moaned. "I'm going to get you back for that!" With that, he tossed a bunch of snow at Blair's coat, knowing that she would freak out.

Blair ran up to Nate and wrapped her arms around his waist. "God, you're such an ass, Nate. You know that this coat is designer."

"If you cared so much, maybe we shouldn't be out in the snow," Nate muttered.

"Shut up." Blair reached out and pulled Nate's hat down to cover his ears. "You should just cover yourself up more."

"Maybe I should." Nate felt the sudden urge to kiss Blair, but he knew better. He had no idea how long his façade would last. He loved his best friend and right now, he wasn't doing a very job of being discreet. He laid his palm on her cheek and brought down his lips to meet hers.

Blair closed her eyes and kissed Nate back. She'd only been waiting for this day to happen for a very long time.

Nate slowly pulled back from the kiss, grinning like a fool. "I was expecting you to push me into the snow but I'm glad you didn't."

"I'm not that much of a bitch yet." Blair laughed. "I'm really glad that we ran into each other that day."

"So am I," Nate agreed as he leaned down to kiss Blair again.

* * *

"Come on, just open the damn door," Blair moaned as she kissed Nate's neck. "How long does it take?"

"Stop distracting me," Nate grumbled. "Got it," he exclaimed as he shoved open the door.

"Bedroom," Blair muttered as their kiss got more heated. She started to unbutton Nate's shirt and soon, it was lying on the ground along with Blair's coat and sweater.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again. He gently held Blair's hands away from his naked chest. "I don't want you to do something that you'll regret later."

"Yes, I'm sure," Blair answered as she pushed Nate back onto the bed. "I'm positive." And she really was. She wanted Nate, and this time, she was having no regrets. She was single, he was single. It was perfect. She only hoped that this tryst would

"You're so gorgeous," Nate mumbled as he reached back to unclasp Blair's bra. She slipped her jeans off quickly and sat on his legs, kissing down his chest. He moaned as her bare breasts brushed across his body, making him hard instantly.

"I need you," Blair moaned as Nate slipped off her panties down her legs. He nodded quickly and glanced at her. She leaned down and murmured her assent and entered her quickly. She couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips as Nate moved inside her. "Harder," she groaned as she could feel herself reaching her climax. She moved her head to kiss him lightly. Nate turned her around gently and she laid on her back. "Ready for another round?" she whispered saucily as she pulled him on top of her.

"With you? Always," Nate responded as he entered her again. He moaned her name as he plunged into her harder. "I love you, Blair," he whispered softly as he came.

She nodded, resting her head against his chest. "I love you too, Nate. And this time, I promise that—"

Nate silenced her, pressing his finger against her lips softly. "Shh," he said. "Let's not make promises just yet. We'll try our best to be better this time around."

Blair knew that Nate Archibald was one of a kind. She'd always know that; she was the one who spent most of her teenage days trying to make sure that her relationship was foolproof. This time was going to be different, though. They were going to last forever.

* * *

Please leave a review!


End file.
